Naruto vs Sasuke
by Gavin the Crocodile
Summary: A short oneshot with no time refrence or backgorund.Naruto and Sasuke try to detremine who's better while sharpening their skills in combat.


"Alright, Naruto. Remember, this is only a sparring match, so we won't go too far."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just get to the part where I kick your butt!"

"Yeah right, loser."

The two primary rookie shinobi of the Hidden leaf village had finally decided on a time and place to hold a sparring match, nothing more then just practice. At least that was what they said…

"You ready yet, Sasuke?"

"Fine, on my mark…Now!" There was a dead silence for only half of a second as a leaf whistled by in the cool night air. In the next moment there was a clash of steel as a hyperactive blonde kid in an orange jumpsuit struck a small kunai blade on to another held by his rival of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke and Naruto had impacted perfectly with out either overwhelming each other. "Huh, not bad, Naruto. Maybe you can keep up with me after all," Sasuke said, a smirk evident on his face.

"Yeah, I could say the same thing!" Naruto added, as the two broke apart. They threw their blades at each other at break neck speed for another clash that simply cancelled out. Now the two were going to get serious.

Naruto started off by creating three shadow clones with his shadow clone jutsu, and then separated them. Sasuke took recognition of the situation and activated his family-inherited trait, the Sharingan.

"Okay, Naruto, bring it!" Sasuke motioned, taking a stance as Naruto openly charged forward and attacked. A clone on the left took the first punch as Sasuke leaned back to avoid it. He took the initiative by grabbing the Naruto clone's arm and flinging him into the real Naruto. The last clone had prepared to strike, but instantly turned into a cloud as the real Naruto was distracted by his other incoming clone. "Now I've got you!" Sasuke said, as he found a perfect opening for his special technique. He ran in forward and crouched below the falling Naruto before getting under him and striking a direct kick that launched his prey into the air. He followed through by jumping at length to the rising Naruto and striking another kick from under him. He had hit Naruto's left side with his left foot, before doing the identical with his right, continued by rising further over Naruto and kicking him back to the ground, and finally finished with a hard punch to the floor as they both landed. "Heh, my lion's barrage," Sasuke smirked, figuring that he had won already.

"Not bad," came an annoying voice from behind the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. He had barely turned around as the figure he had just struck poofed into a cloud and he was struck in the face by the real Naruto. The punch sent him flying back several feet, but such a fierce kid could easily take the hit. He spun on his side as he landed and ended up rolling on to his feet as though he hadn't just been attacked. Naruto was still ready though. "Shadow-clone jutsu!" He shouted again, creating twelve clones this time. Sasuke let out a sigh as he prepared for the same attack he had been defending against for almost a year.

"YAHHH!" The Narutos cried in unison as they attacked from different directions. Sasuke, sharingan eyes still activated, closed his eyes and dodged to the left to avoid an attack from behind. Next he shoved his elbow into the back of a Naruto who had lost his balance and disappeared, and then instantly leaned back again while jumping which caused him to avoid a punch from the right and a sweeping kick from the left. He stuck his left hand on the ground to catch and support his body, and then swung himself to the right in a pinwheel motion. He cleared out the area instantly of Narutos as another huge cloud formed.

"Anymore, loser?" Sasuke asked, panting from fatigue.

"Plenty!" Naruto shouted, forming even more clones. They formed a new pattern this time, which surprised Sasuke. Four were on the far left and another four were opposite to surround both of Sasuke's sides. "Okay, now!" Naruto told his doppelgangers. One clone on each side grabbed another and flung him over to Sasuke like a missile. Sasuke hadn't seen this one coming, but was prepared nonetheless. He hopped over the first Naruto torpedo, and then crouched to the right of the next one. Naruto's plan wasn't finished yet, though.

For each clone that had flung a Naruto, they each caught the one opposite and continued the reaction. They grabbed their missile's arms, spun around, and then flung their ammunition back at the target. Sasuke couldn't keep this maneuver up forever and knew that he would have to bring it to an end quickly. He leaned back a bit to the left and flung a rising kick to his right which directly nailed an incoming Naruto, and then finished up with a full spin and downward punch on the left Naruto, taking out both oncoming threats in another cloud of smoke.

"Heh," Sasuke commented, now completely out of breath. "Anymore tricks, Naruto?"

"Yeah!" came a slightly agonized cry from a short distance away. Sasuke peered over to witness the real Naruto standing next to one of his shadow clones with something glowing in their hands.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, trying his best to force all of his energy into his right arm. He knew what was going to happen, and if either had messed up, or done exactly what was meant, they could both easily have been killed. This had never stopped them before, though, and it wouldn't stop them now. "Alright, Chidori!" Sasuke shouted, his arm almost completely covered in electricity for his great attack, the lightning blade.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as well, his clone disappearing as a golden orb of energy had formed within his right hand. All he needed to do was dash a foot closer with his arm stretched as Sasuke raced in with his arm in the same position.

There was a flash of light and an explosion as both juveniles appeared with backs to each other, about a half of a foot apart. Naruto's attack hadn't actually hit the target, but the energy alone was enough to hurt his opponent, while Sasuke's attack had managed to impact Naruto, but the Rasengan had just as well minimalized the full-out effect.

Sasuke had apparently reached his limit and suddenly collapsed on the floor as Naruto turned around. "Heh, how was that?" Naruto barely managed to say aloud.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sasuke repeated. "I told you not to go that far! Now I can't move my legs!"

"Ha! Well at least I-Wha!" Naruto instantly collapsed as well. "Ah! I… can't move my legs either."

"Great. Now…what?" Sasuke said, obviously having trouble breathing.

"AGH!" Naruto cried, in frustration. He gave another futile attempt to move, but only strained his body further. "I-I….AGH! I'm hungry!"

Sasuke just let out another sigh, knowing that they would have to spend the night here or wait until someone came by to help. "Damn you, Naruto! You're such a loser!"


End file.
